


piece by piece (put me back together)

by maleclipse



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: ”You idiot.”It’s all Hux hears before blacking out.(or, tros fix-it. kind of.)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 266





	piece by piece (put me back together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightsolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsolo/gifts).



> em made me write this. :DDD fuck.

Pain, smell of blood. Warm hands, eyes full of rage. Ren’s eyes. _Ben’s_ eyes, Hux realizes. Rough voice, broken and quiet. ”You _idiot._ ”

It’s all Hux hears before blacking out.

Some part of his brain registers he should be dead. Pryde shot him - he got caught and Pryde shot him. 

But he’s not dead. 

And he’s not alive either. 

He’s somewhere in between and there’s Ren and there’s—

so much light. 

More pain. He feels it now - he should be dead. Why isn’t he?

”You _fucking_ idiot.” It’s definitely Ren again. Not Ren, _Ben_. There’s a difference. Hux knows it. Hux knows him.

( _This,_ he thinks, _is what I wanted. Kylo Ren to lose, not Ben to die. Never Ben to die_.) 

He opens his eyes and Ben’s crying. _Don’t,_ he wants to say and tries to raise his hand to wipe the tears off. Everything hurts though, so he doesn’t do either. 

He wants to cry, too. 

”Hux, I saw my father,” Ben tells him, ”Kylo Ren is dead. I’m sorry.” 

_I know._

”I know,” Hux manages, ”I think— he’s been for a long time.” 

Ben smiles. It’s heartbreaking. ”I think so, too.” 

Hux feels like he’s going to black out again. He does. 

Ben is healing him, Hux realizes when he feels again. It’s pain he feels, but not as bad as before. 

”My mother died,” Ben tells conversationally, ”and then Rey killed me. But she saved me and I think she’s going to kill Palpatine next.” 

_Obviously she saved you_ , Hux says to himself, _you’re here._

Ben smiles. 

_Stop reading my mind._

”Sorry,” Ben whispers.

Hux smiles. 

”She wanted to take my hand,” Ben says slowly, ”and I realized—” Hux watches closely as Ben takes a deep breath, ” _I realized,_ the only hand I want is yours. And when Pryde told me— I knew I had to save your stupid, _spying_ ass.”

”It’s yours,” Hux says silently.

Ben looks proud of himself when he asks, ”Your ass?” 

”My hand,” Hux corrects. Then adds, ”and my heart. My ass, too, when this stupid war is over.” 

Ben squeezes him closer and it’s only then when Hux realizes he’s laying on Ben’s lap and Ben’s sitting on a bed and it feels _safe_ and right. 

But it’s still wrong and there’s still a war going on and even though Hux has everything he needs— 

”Ben,” Hux says quietly, ”you should save your energy.”

A silence. 

”No.”

”Ben,” Hux says again. ”You said Rey’s going to kill Palpatine.” 

”I said I think so,” Ben mutters.

”Then you should go. Save your energy,” Hux whispers. ”I’ll survive.” 

Ben looks distressed. 

”Go,” Hux urges, ”go end this _stupid_ war.”

Hux knows Ben has made his decision. ” _Go._ ” 

Ben gently lays him on the bed, presses a kiss on his forehead. ”I’ll come back.”

Hux smiles sadly. ”You will.”

”I lo—”

Hux shakes his head. ” _Don’t_.” 

Ben shuts his mouth.

”You can tell me when you get back, okay?” Hux says. 

”Okay,” Ben says quietly. 

And then Ben’s gone and Hux is alone and there’s so much pain and a voice inside his head. 

_I love you, idiot._


End file.
